Toon Marooned (The New Looney Tunes Show)
Toon Marooned is a recurring wraparound segment in The New Looney Tunes Show (during Season 2 only), being a television version of the homonymous webtoon series, hosted by Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Synopsis Episodes Survival of the Dimmest *'Plot:' In the first episode, the contestants are taken to the Island of Taz-Mania. *'Winner:' None. *'Eliminated:' None. Beach, Blanket, Bang-O *'Plot:' Bugs and Daffy set up a race so that the winner will receive an immunity anvil. *'Winner:' None. *'Eliminated:' Hello Nurse. Helter Shelter *'Plot:' All the toons have to make shelters due to the thunderstorms in Taz-Mania. However, one mouse seemed to ruin all of them. *'Winner:' None. *'Eliminated:' Sniffles (for speaking too much and making lose the patience to the other contestants). Finders Eaters *'Plot:' The remaining toons were required a gross task: find a rat and eat him. *'Winner:' The Brain. *'Eliminated:' Porky Pig, Pepé Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat. Sandcastle Hassle *'Plot:' Bugs and Daffy set up a sandcastle competition for the toons. *'Winner:' Buster, Babs and the Warners. *'Eliminated:' Babbit and Catstello. I Misplaced My Piano *'Plot:' The toons have to do a scavenger hunt in order to win a t-shirt. *'Winner:' None. *'Eliminated:' None. Speared, Seared and Feared *'Plot:' Bugs and Daffy set up a contest for all the castaways to find a fish. *'Winner:' Buster and Babs. *'Eliminated:' The Brain. Oh My Darlin' Serpentine *'Plot:' With ten toons left, they have to get a snake for immunity. *'Winner:' The Warners. *'Eliminated:' Elmer Fudd. Obstacles, Of Course *'Plot:' Bugs and Daffy set up an obstacle course for the last nine toons remaining. *'Winner:' Tweety. *'Eliminated:' Sylvester and Sylvia. Fowl Be Comin' Around the Mountain *'Plot:' In the final episode of Toon Marooned, Monty, Tweety, Buster, Babs and the Warners have to touch an idol from a mountain to win the show. *'Winner:' Tweety (1st place), Buster and Babs (2nd place) and the Warners (3rd place). *'Eliminated:' None. Characters Hosts *Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Daffy Duck (voiced by Jeff Bergman) Assistants *Foghorn Leghorn (as a chef, non-speaking) *Barnyard Dawg (as the rules teller, voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *The Tasmanian Devil (as, sometimes, obstacle, voiced by Jim Cummings) Contestants *Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) *Tweety (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Pepé Le Pew (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler) *Babs Bunny (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Hello Nurse (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Sniffles (voiced by Kath Soucie) Monty's Secret Alliance *Montana Max (voiced by Danny Cooksey) *Sylvester (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *Sylvia (voiced by Tara Strong) *Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) *Babbit and Catstello (voiced by Billy West and Jim Cummings, respectively) *The Brain (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) Transcripts *Toon Marooned (The New Looney Tunes Show)/Survival of the Dimmest/Transcript *Toon Marooned (The New Looney Tunes Show)/Beach, Blanket, Bang-O/Transcript *Toon Marooned (The New Looney Tunes Show)/Helter Shelter/Transcript *Toon Marooned (The New Looney Tunes Show)/Finders Eaters/Transcript *Toon Marooned (The New Looney Tunes Show)/Sandcastle Hassle/Transcript *Toon Marooned (The New Looney Tunes Show)/I Misplaced My Piano/Transcript *Toon Marooned (The New Looney Tunes Show)/Speared, Seared and Feared/Transcript *Toon Marooned (The New Looney Tunes Show)/Oh My Darlin' Serpentine/Transcript *Toon Marooned (The New Looney Tunes Show)/Obstacles, Of Course/Transcript *Toon Marooned (The New Looney Tunes Show)/Fowl Be Comin' Around the Mountain/Transcript Trivia *The segment is a spoof of ' and, at a minor extent, the franchise (which spoofs the former franchise). *Unlike the original webtoons, Daffy is a co-host instead of a contestant. **His antagonistic role was given to Montana Max instead. Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:Mini-Skits